Back all fabulous
by BooksAreLife12345
Summary: What will happen when Clary has to leave her best friend Jace Herondale behind and move to California? What will happen when she comes back 2 years later, but she looks way hotter and has a boyfriend that comes along with her to New York? Full summary inside. Give it a chance. Not a one-shot anymore. It will be continued after I finish my other story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my friends. This story has nothing to do with my other stories. It just popped into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it down. Ok I'll give you guys a better summary.**_

_**Summary: Jace Herondale and Clary Fray have been best friends since they were 2 years old. But Clary has to move with her Mum, Jocelyn, step-dad, Luke, and brother Jonathan to California when she's 14. Her mother got a job their and so did Luke. But she didn't leave without a fight because she didn't want to leave Jace. But she had to anyway. Puberty hit her like a train and now she's back 2 years later, looking hotter than some models. But she doesn't come home alone, only with her boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. And of course her Mum, Luke and brother Jonathan.**_

_**Jace: why are you so evil?**_

_**Me: whaaat? I'm not evil. Just a bit insane that's all.**_

_**Jace: *nervous laughter* let's get to the story now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, I just make the characters hot.**_

_**C.P.O.V.**_

_**2 years ago**_

I've never been really pretty. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin, short and freckly. But Jace picked me as his best friend when we were 2 and I was considerably cuter. But he can't back out of it now. Especially because he lives next door. His bedroom is directly across from mine and he often climbs in through it.

I'm sitting on my bed, drawing in my sketchbook when somebody taps my shoulder. I scream and turn around to see who it is and see that Jace is sprawled on the bed beside me.

"Jace! DId you really have to give me a heart attack? You can be such a bastard sometimes," I fume. And he chuckles!

"Clary, this hurts. It hurts right here," he fakes that he's in pain and puts a hand to his chest. I playfully push him and he falls off the bed. I start giggling at him.

"Claaaary," my mother yells from downstairs.

"I'll be back in a second Jace." I leave the room and go downstairs.

"Yes Mum?"

"We have to tell you something important." I'm a little nervous at that. What are they going to tell me. Is it going to be bad? I nod a little at her to continue.

"Clary, we're moving to California on the summer holidays." what? But that's only in 2 months. I start going upstairs while trying to hold in tears. When I get to my room Jace is back on my bed. When he hears me walk in he looks up at me and I can see the question in his eyes.

"Jace. We're moving to California during the summer holidays." and I let the tears fall. He looked shocked and then he came over to me and hugged me.

"Everything's gonna be alright. We can still talk to each other over the phone and stuff." I just nod at how he's trying to be strong but I know he's gonna miss me. And I'm not trying to be arrogant or anything, it is just the way we are. And I'm gonna miss him loads as well.

_**Present time.**_

Over the 2 years in California puberty hit me, hard. My chest is definetely not flat anymore. Neither is my butt. I also tanned more. But I'm still really short. Here at school I'm one of the most popular girls, and boys stand in line to me. But I only love 1 boy. My boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac. He's the 18 year old hottie that lives next door to me. We started dating like a year ago. I even lost my virginity to him.

* * *

><p>But now I'm so excited because even though I love California we're finally moving back to New York. And the best thing is that Sebby can come with us since he's 18. Ok and the totally bestest thing is that were moving into our old house. And Jace doesn't even know! Oh yeah, we're moving tomorrow by the way. So here I am sitting on my bed with boxes all around my room. I love this place but I also love our old house and I'm glad we're going back. Its not like I haven't seen Jace in the 2 years that I was away because we did see each other at least once every 2 months. But recently I haven't seen him. It was probably like 6 months ago when I last saw him. And I know I changed in those 6 months. Mostly physically because my bra size went up. Then my phone vibrates and I see its Jace who texted me.<p>

_Hey Clary, some family is moving into ur old house 2morrow. That's our plans 4 u to move back in gone ~ Jace _

_Awww, that sucks. ~ Clary_

_Sorry gotta go byee, Red. ~ Jace_

I smile. He seriously knows nothing.

**Next day. Moving day.**

OMG I'm so excited. I pack the rest of my boxes into the car and sit shotgun. Mum and Luke are going in a different car than me and Seb. Seb walks out of his house and puts the rest if his bags and boxes into the car. He climbs into the drivers seat and smiles at me.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"I was born ready," I reply and he laughs. And we're on our way to New York.

The plane seats are the most uncomfortable thing on the entire universe. After what seems like 3 days but in reality was only 6 hours the plane finally lands in New York. The drive to our house seems to take forever. And then we get there and I'm unpacking my stuff in my bedroom while everyone else is doing the same thing. I open my window and climb over into Jace's bedroom. I lay down on his bed while waiting for him to come back from school. I close my eyes and I think I fall asleep. I wake up to someone shaking me and calling my name. I open my eyes to see gold ones stare into mine.

"You sneaky little girl! It was you moving back here and you never told me!" he says while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Surprise! I'm back all fabulous." then he looks me up and down as if he's checking me out. He wolf whistles and I smack him on the arm.

"Puberty hit someone very hard, I see."

"Jace you saw me only 6 months ago. It wasn't that long ago" I state and I see him staring at my cleavage, " stop staring at my boobs! I have a boyfriend you know!" I shout at him.

"But your boyfriend isn't here." he looks at me with a smirk.

"Actually, yes he is. His bedroom happens to be right beside mine because he moved in with us." and at that his jaw drops and I can see a look of jealousy pass over his features. I peck him on the cheek and chuckle.

"You didn't expect that now did you, Jacey?" I laugh at his bewildered expression.

And at that moment I believe everything can go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So I posted the first chapter in November and then I made it into a one shot because I was too lazy to write it but I'll try and update it every once in a while. So here is chapter 2 for Back All Fabulous.**_

_**J.P.O.V**_

I'm so happy when I see the red headed beauty on my bed. She didn't even tell me she was coming back. And wow does she look amazing. She's still short like I remember her but she definetely is more womanly than before. Unfortunately her boyfriend is here with her. I had a crush on her when we were 14 but then she moved and I thought it would be over. Apparently not. I can feel my heart beating in my chest so fast that she must hear it. I frown when she tells me she has to go.

"Come on, Clary. Stay a little longer. I want you to staaaaaaaaay," I start singing. She giggles and covers her ears.

"Shut up, Jace. You're a terrible singer! Stop or my ears are going to bleed," she whines. I laugh and stop singing. She sighs and then gets up. I put an arm around her waist and pull her back into my chest. We stare at each other for a few moments and then I let her go.

_**This is a short chapter because I didn't feel much inspiration but I wanted some Clace. So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxoxo**_


End file.
